Raindrops Between the Sunflowers
by belle-zhi
Summary: "Aku menyayanginya, karena ia lembut seperti tetesan air hujan dan cerah seperti Matahari…"     Diantara cerahnya bunga Matahari itu, tersembunyi tetes demi tetes air hujan.. RnR?
1. Bunga Lily

"Raindrops between the Sunflowers"

* * *

><p><strong>Author :<strong> Belle - Zhi

**Warning :** OC, OOC, Typo(s) *semoga nggak ada*

**Disclaimer :** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

**Characters :** Len Okasaki (Len), Ryuu Okasaki (Ryuu), Mineru Akita (Neru), Miku Hatsune (Miku), dan tokoh tokoh lain yang akan muncul pada waktunya :)

**_(Pstt, ini Fic pertama saya lho :)_**

**_selamat membaca yaa ^ ^_**

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Aku menyayanginya, karena ia lembut seperti tetesan air hujan dan cerah seperti Matahari…"<em>**

* * *

><p>"Len.. sampai kapan kau berdiam diri disitu? Ayo turun!"<p>

Aku terkesiap kaget, seraya beranjak dari posisiku semula. Mataku menyapu segala arah, mencari sosok yang baru saja berseru kepadaku.  
>Beberapa saat kemudian mataku bertatapan langsung dengan pandangan lembut milik Ibuku. Ia melambai ke arahku, dengan senyum kecil tersungging di sudut bibirnya.<p>

"Len, ayo turun, sayang!" seru wanita itu lagi. Segera aku menyusuri tangga kecil di bawah rumah pohon, kemudian berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau sedang apa? Tidur atau melamunkan Miku-chan lagi?" goda ibuku dengan nada lembut, sesampainya aku tepat berada di hadapannya.

Aku tersenyum. Ibuku selalu bisa mengerti apapun yang sedang kupikirkan. Karena itulah, aku tidak pernah sedikitpun berbohong kepadanya.

"Hehe. Maaf, bu. Aku sedang kelelahan, makanya aku tertidur saat bermain disana." jawabku. Entah mengapa bibirku masih tersenyum. "Dan, err —sedikit memikirkannya."

Mendengar kata kataku barusan, ibuku langsung mengacak-acak rambutku dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Miku-chan gadis yang manis ya.." bisiknya lembut. Aku terkekeh melihat ekspresi Ibuku yang selalu saja menampilkan kebahagiaan. Jarang sekali ia terlihat sedang sedih, marah, atau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat.

"Tapi sayang sekali.." ia berhenti mengacak rambutku, kemudian tatapannya mengarah pada sebuah rumah di seberang yang letaknya berhadapan dengan rumahku. Tanpa sengaja aku juga ikut menoleh ke arah rumah itu. Seketika itu, aku merasa ingin menangis.

Rumah itu sudah kosong sejak hampir setahun yang lalu. Seluruh penghuninya sudah pindah ke rumah baru mereka yang letaknya cukup jauh dari sini. Ya, seluruh penghuninya—kecuali Miku. Miku tidak pernah pindah rumah. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia tidak sempat untuk pindah rumah bersama keluarganya.

Sekitar setahun yang lalu, Miku meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya. Ia meninggalkan rumah tersayangnya, kedua orang tuanya, adiknya , neneknya, dan aku. Sebuah kecelakaan kecil telah memisahkannya dari kami semua.

Saat itu, ia sedang mengantar adiknya ke rumah teman.

Tidak terjadi apa apa saat ia berangkat, namun sebuah truk soda tidak sengaja menabraknya ketika ia kembali. Dan sejak itu, ia tidak pernah kembali lagi.

Aku sangat terpukul ketika mendengar kabar itu dari ayahnya. Aku nyaris tidak percaya bahwa kebersamaan kami ternyata hanya sesingkat ini. Miku—ia gadis yang teramat baik, lembut, dan ialah satu satunya gadis yang kusayangi. Ia adalah orang ketiga yang mengajarkanku tentang kasih sayang, setelah ibu dan ayahku. Ia yang membuatku jatuh cinta, setelah 14 tahun kami menjalani masa kecil bersama.

Sebulan setelah kepergian Miku, keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah ke tempat yang jauh dari rumah mereka. Mereka ingin kembali menjalani kehidupan normal, tanpa terus menerus terbawa oleh duka dan kesedihan. Sejak itu, rumah Miku selalu terlihat kosong dan tidak terawat. Padahal dulunya, rumah Miku terlihat sangat cantik karena ia senang memelihara tanaman bunga di taman kecil di depan rumahnya. Kini semua tanaman kesayangan Miku sudah mati dan mengering.

* * *

><p>"<em>Len, aku suka bunga Matahari. Kau suka bunga apa?" tanya Miku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tanaman di hadapannya. Tangannya sibuk memegang penyiram tanaman. <em>

_Aku menoleh ke arahnya, kutatap wajahnya yang begitu lembut dan menenangkan. _

"_Aku suka bunga Lily.." jawabku. "Kenapa kau suka bunga Matahari?"_

_Miku mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menatap kedua mataku lurus lurus. Kemudian ia menyuguhkan sebuah senyum. "Karena warna bunga Matahari sama seperti warna rambutmu." Ia tertawa kecil. "Karena itulah, aku selalu memikirkanmu ketika aku melihat bunga Matahari.. dan itu membuatku senang.." Miku kembali berkutat dengan penyiram tanaman di tangannya._

_Aku tersenyum mendengar penjelasannya. Ia menyampaikannya dengan santai, seolah ia mengatakan hal biasa. Tapi bagiku, kata katanya tadi terus membuatku berpikir.. _

"_Begitu.." kataku kemudian, setelah hening sejenak menyelimuti kami.  
>"Aku suka bunga Lily karena bunga Lily mirip ibuku. Menurutku, bunga Lily itu cantik, anggun, lembut dan bersahaja, sama seperti ibuku. Bunga Lily menyiratkan sifat pelindung, sama seperti ibuku." <em>

_Sejenak Miku memperhatikanku. Terlihat sebuah ekspresi aneh di wajahnya. Antara senang, kagum, namun disana juga tersirat sebuah kesedihan. Aku tidak habis pikir, mengapa Miku terlihat bersedih diantara semua ekspresi yang tengah ditampilkannya. _

"_Kau benar, Len." ucap Miku dengan nada lemah. "Ibumu seperti bunga Lily. Dan aku selalu ingin menjadi wanita yang baik seperti ibumu, bibi Mineru.." _

_Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar ungakapan Miku. Kupikir ia akan mengatakan bahwa bunga Lily tidak sebagus bunga Matahari._

"_Aku ingin menjadi bunga Lily-mu, Len."_

_Aku terkesiap. Telingaku pasti salah dengar, apa yang dikatakan Miku barusan? Mendadak jantungku berdegup lebih cepat tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Kurasa, ini.._

"_Len? Kau mendengarkanku, kan?"_

_Entah mengapa, saat itu suara Miku terdengar sangat lembut di telingaku._

"_Ya.. aku dengar." Jawabku gugup. _

_Miku meletakkan penyiramnya di tanah. Ia mengambil posisi duduk bersila di atas rumput-rumput hijau. Kemudian ia menataplurus ke arahku, dan itu seketika membuatku salah tingkah. _

"_Selama ini, kau adalah bunga Matahariku, Len. Bunga Matahari melambangkan sifat hangat dan bersahabat, sama sepertimu." Ucap Miku perlahan. Sekarang kedua mata hijau-nya mengarah pada sekumpulan bunga Matahari di sisi kanan tubuhnya. "Aku juga ingin jadi bunga Matahari. Tapi sepertinya kau lebih suka bunga Lily, jadi.. aku akan berusaha agar aku bisa seperti bunga Lily yang kau maksud."_

_Tanpa pikir panjang, aku memeluknya. Aku tidak menyadarinya, semua terjadi begitu saja. Miku berada dalam dekapanku, dan ia menitikkan air mata yang akhirnya mengalir lembut di kedua pipinya. _

"_Kau adalah bunga Lily-ku, Miku-chan. Kau sama seperti ibuku, karena itulah aku sangat menyukaimu."_

_Setelah hari itu, kami menjalani hari hari selanjutnya dengan berdua.. Semuanya terasa begitu membahagiakan, hingga akhirnya ia harus berpisah dariku. _

* * *

><p>"Len? Kau menangis?" Tanya ibuku lembut, yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera menggeleng lemah.<p>

Memori tentang Miku baru saja merasuki pikiranku. Hal itu juga yang terjadi tadi saat aku berada di rumah pohon. Untuk mencegah air mataku yang hampir mengalir, aku lantas mengikuti langkah ibuku menuju ke dalam rumah.

* * *

><p>"<em>Len-kun! Untuk apa kau membuat rumah pohon?" seru riang Miku terdengar ketika ia melihat aku dan ayah sedang membangun rumah pohon di halaman kami. <em>

"_Ini markas rahasia kita!" sahutku setelah Miku menghampiri kami. _

"_Eh? Markas rahasia? Len, usia kita sudah 15 tahun! Markas rahasia itu mainan untuk anak anak." canda Miku sambil menepuk pelan punggungku. Ayahku menoleh ke arah Miku dan tertawa kecil. _

"_Miku-chan, Len berkata padaku bahwa ini akan menjadi tempat kalian berdua." Goda Ayahku. _

_Miku tertawa. "Ah, paman Ryuu, aku tidak mau naik kesitu. Terlalu tinggi, kecuali jika tangganya berupa escalator." Aku terbahak bahak mendengar candaan Miku. Rupanya ia bisa juga membuat lelucon._

_Setelah rumah pohon itu selesai dibangun, aku dan Miku sering sekali mengabiskan waktu berdua disana. Dari atas situ, taman milik Miku terlihat sangat indah dengan berbagai jenis bunga di dalamnya. Selain itu, pemandangan sekitar rumah kami juga terlihat jelas karena letak rumah pohonnya yang cukup tinggi. Rumah kami dikelilingi empat rumah lain di masing masing sisi, dua di kanan dan dua di kiri. Namun hanya keluarga kami yang memiliki anak berusia sebaya, sedangkan tetangga memiliki anak yang masih kecil, sudah bekerja, atau bahkan tidak memiliki anak. Karena itulah, kami hanya berdua saja, karena memang tidak ada anak yang lain. Tapi, setelah kepergian Miku, aku sendirian.._

* * *

><p>Sore itu, aku tengah memainkan game psp di sofa kecil dekat jendela depan rumah. Cuaca di luar sedikit dingin sehingga aku memutuskan untuk tidak bermain di rumah pohon. Ibuku menawarkan untuk membuatkanku cokelat panas, tapi tadi aku terlanjur menolaknya. Entah mengapa tiba tiba saja aku merasa ingin minum sesuatu yang hangat. Ketika aku berbalik hendak menuju dapur, tiba tiba terdengar deru mesin berat dari arah depan rumah.<p>

Aku berbalik menghadap ke jendela. Kutempelkan wajahku ke kaca untuk melihat asal suara tersebut. Ternyata, tepat di depan rumahku kini terparkir sebuah truk angkut barang pindahan. Truknya tidak terlalu besar, dan disampingnya ada sebuah mobil keluarga berwarna abu-abu.

Karena penasaran, aku membuka jendela dan memperhatikan keadaan di luar. Rupanya akan ada penghuni baru di rumah Miku. Aku sedikit lega karena dengan begitu, rumah Miku akan terawat dengan baik..

Orang orang terlihat mulai mengangkuti barang dari truk ke dalam rumah. Beberapa orang terlihat sangat sibuk, kecuali seseorang yang tengah berada di bagian depan mobil hitam. Orang itu—ah bukan, ia seorang gadis yang sepertinya seumuran denganku—tertidur pulas seraya memeluk boneka beruang besar sementara orang orang di sekitarnya gaduh. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena jendela pada sisi tempat gadis itu berada telah terbuka lebar. Tiba tiba saja, jantungku berdegup kencang. Dadaku berdebar debar tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Siapa gadis itu?

* * *

><p>Fuh, gimana chapter 1 nya? :)<p>

Pada chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan mulai dimunculkan satu persatu tokoh yang nantinya akan berpengaruh besar dalam jalan cerita ini.

Semoga kalian suka, oh iya silahkan Review ^ ^


	2. Gadis itu

Setelah lewat waktu makan malam, aku kembali melihat keluar. Rupanya truk tadi sudah pergi, berarti barang barang sudah dipindahkan. Rumah itu menjadi terlihat terang karena lampu di bagian depan semuanya dinyalakan. Bagian teras sudah terlihat bersih dan rapi, dan taman yang sebelumnya milik Miku, sudah bersih dari rumput liar dan batang yang mengering.

Ibuku mengatakan bahwa tadi sore, Nyonya dan Tuan pemilik rumah itu sempat mengantarkan makanan. Namun gadis yang sore tadi kulihat, tidak ikut serta. Entah mengapa, aku merasa sedikit penasaran akan gadis itu. Mungkin besok pagi aku bisa menemuinya.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini aku bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Setelah menerima kotak bekal dari ibu, aku melesat keluar rumah dan berjalan menuju sekolah. Langit hari ini cerah, tidak seperti kemarin yang agak mendung. Di sepanjang jalan, aku melangkahkan kaki dengan ringan. Hari ini tidak ada test, jadi aku merasa sedikit lega.<p>

Aku menyempatkan membeli soda di mesin soda di pertokoan dekat sekolah. Sambil perlahan menyesap soda itu, sebuah mobil abu-abu melaju pelan ke arah yang sama denganku. Awalnya aku bersikap biasa saja sebelum aku menyadari bahwa mobil itu sama dengan mobil milik tetangga baruku. Kupercepat langkah hingga kakiku menapak pelataran sekolah. Sejenak aku melayangkan pandangan ke arah gerbang sekolah.

Seorang gadis berambut kuning kecoklatan turun dari mobil dan berlari kecil ke arah halaman sekolah. Ternyata gadis itu adalah gadis yang baru saja menempati rumah Miku. Ia berlari ke arah koridor yang ternyata sama dengan arah koridor kelasku. Namun kemudian ia berbelok ke arah lain setelah kulihat ia menghampiri salah satu siswa. Aku hanya menatapnya dari belakang sampai gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan. Akhirnya aku melangkah pelan ke dalam kelas.

"Selamat pagi, Len!" sapa seorang anak laki laki berambut biru gelap. Ia tersenyum cerah kepadaku dan kedua bola matanya juga ikut bersinar dibalik bingkai kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya. Aku membalas sapaannya seraya menepuk pelan kedua pundaknya.

"Ada seorang gadis yang baru saja menempati rumah Miku." Bisikku pada Kouki yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan pensil di tangannya. Mendengar kata 'Miku', Kouki yang duduk persis di sebelahku langsung menoleh seketika, hingga membuatku agak kaget.

"Siapa?" tanyanya pelan. Mata yang tadinya bersinar ramah kini menyorot tajam ke arahku. Aku menggelengkan kepala, dan Kouki mengangguk sekali.

"Bagaimana gadis itu? Apakah seumuran dengan kita?" tanya Kouki lagi.

"Kupikir begitu. Postur tubuhnya terlihat seusia kita. Rambutnya sebahu, kulitnya putih, wajahnya manis. Tapi satu yang membuatku kaget. Warna rambutnya… mirip sepertiku."

Terlihat sebuah keterkejutan di raut wajah Kouki. "Mirip?" Aku mengangguk memastikan. Kouki mengangguk pelan, kemudian wajahnya menatap kearah jendela di sebelah kirinya. "Aku.. entahlah. Tiba tiba saja aku merindukan Miku-chan."

Tanganku sedikit bergetar ketika Kouki menyebut nama Miku. Tadinya aku mengira bahwa ia tengah memikirkan apa yang baru saja kukatakan tentang gadis pindahan itu. Ternyata, ia memikirkan Miku. Itu membuatku ikut memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya.

Bel tanda masuk baru saja berteriak nyaring. Anak anak segera berhamburan ke dalam kelas, dengan rapinya mereka duduk di bangku masing masing. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah pintu kelas, kemudian kulihat Sayaka-sensei berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dengan diikuti seorang gadis.

_Gadis itu.._

"Selamat pagi. Oh ya, hari ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru." Sayaka-sensei menoleh perlahan kearah gadis di sebelahnya. Kemudian gadis itu mengangguk. "Silahkan mulai perkenalan." lanjutnya.

Gadis itu menyibakkan poninya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat datar. Matanya menyapu seluruh penjuru kelas, kemudian ia mulai membuka suara.

"Selamat pagi." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Namaku Rin Kagamine. Aku baru saja pindah kemari. Mulai sekarang, aku mohon bantuan kalian." Dengan nada datar, gadis itu mengakhiri perkenalan singkatnya.

Sayaka-sensei segera mempersilahkan gadis bernama Rin itu untuk memilih tempat duduk yang tersisa. Rin berjalan perlahan ke sebuah bangku kosong di dekat pintu masuk. Ia meletakkan tas nya di atas meja, kemudian duduk dengan tenang.

"Dia yang menempati rumah Miku." Bisikku pada Kouki setelah celoteh murid murid lain mulai mengeras. Dalam sekejap ekspresinya berubah.

"Sungguh?" tanya Kouki. Ia melirik kearah tempat duduk Rin. "Gadis itu? Namanya Rin ya?" ia bertanya seolah tidak meminta jawaban. "Kau sudah mengenalnya?"

Aku menggeleng kecil. "Belum, dia baru pindah kemarin sore."

Kouki menopang dagu. Ia memperhatikan seolah olah Rin adalah sebuah objek penelitian. "Sepertinya gadis itu sombong. Terlihat dari ekspresinya tadi." Komentarnya.

"Yah, sepertinya kau benar.." sahutku, setuju.

* * *

><p>"Len, bisakah kau kemari sebentar?"<p>

Terdengar suara ibuku menggema di seisi rumah. Aku segera menghampiri asal suara tersebut. Rupanya dari arah ruang tamu.

"Iya, ada ap-?" langkahku terhenti tepat di depan meja televisi. Gadis itu—dengan ekspresi dinginnya—tengah berbincang bincang dengan ibuku di atas sofa. Anehnya, aku melihat gadis itu sedang memperhatikan ibuku dengan raut wajah yang terlihat.. _sedih? _

Di sebelah gadis itu terlihat sepasang suami istri yang kupikir adalah kedua orang tuanya.

Aku mengampiri mereka. Kubungkukkan badanku ketika sudah sampai di hadapan mereka. "Salam kenal. Nama saya Len."

Ibuku lalu mengisyaratkan agar aku duduk di sofa di sebelahnya. Aku segera mematuhi perintahnya.

Gadis itu memperhatikanku. Dengan kedua bola matanya yang besar, ia mengamatiku. "Namaku Rin, dan ini kedua orang tuaku." Ia berkata dengan pelan, lalu menoleh kearah kedua orang dewasa di sebelahnya.

"Len, ya? Wah rupanya kau seusia dengan Rin. Kebetulan sekali ya.." kata seorang wanita berambut merah muda. Wajah ramahnya terlihat masih muda, usianya kira-kira tidak beda jauh dari ibuku. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap rambutku.  
>"Rambutmu sewarna dengan rambut Rin.." wanita itu kemudian tersenyum hangat. "Oh iya, kau bisa memanggilku bibi Megurine." Tambahnya.<p>

Pria di sebelah bibi Megurine ikut tersenyum. "Kau bisa memanggilku paman Kai. Kami tinggal di seberang. Kami mohon bantuannya ya."

Aku mengangguk seraya memasang sebuah senyum kepada ketiga orang di hadapanku. Tapi, di otakku tengah terbersit sebuah pemikiran, bagaimana bisa seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang menikah dengan pria berambut biru gelap memiliki putri yang warna rambutnya kuning kecoklatan? Ini aneh! Rambutku ini mengikuti warna rambut ibuku. Sedangkan ayahku memiliki rambut berwarna coklat muda. Jadi wajar saja rambutku berwarna seperti ini. Sedangkan mereka?

Ini aneh. Maksudku, gadis itu yang aneh!

**_Sepertinya aku perlu tahu lebih banyak tentang gadis itu…_**

* * *

><p>Maaf, chapter 2-nya<strong><em> terlalu simpel <em>**dan membosankan TwT

Dikarenakan si author sedang dalam masa masa UAS, jadi belum bisa maksimal mengerjakan lanjutannya.  
>(tapi inginnya sih segera di update, makanya si author bela-belain bikin cerita walau isi otak tinggal rumus semua)<p>

Jadi mohon dimaklumi ya *sujud

silahkan review :)


End file.
